Harald Forkbeard
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Harald Forkbeard is a character introduced in third expansion pack for School of Dragons, "Battle for the Edge". He is a pirate from a distant land and has a pet Terrible Terror, Leopold. Official Description Biography ''Tricking the Dragon Riders Harald show's up on Dragon's Edge after the Dragon Riders deal with the first attack by Dragon Hunters. While Hiccup welcomes the newcomer, Astrid is suspicious of him. He accompanies the Dragon Riders to the neighboring islands around Dragon's Edge. He even frees a Prickleboggle from a dragon trap. However, after the Dragon Riders head to Hobblegrunt Island to save some captured dragons, they return to find that Harald had stolen the hunter's weaponry, as well as the Book of Dragons. He soon traps the Archaeologist, whom the Riders began to speculate was working with him, in a cage to prevent him from interfering with his plans. The Dragon Riders use the Flightmare's frozen mist to paralyze and capture Harald. While he is not remorseful about his actions, he offers to take the player to the Dragon Hunters' hideout to save the dragons they captured. Afterward, he sails towards Dragon's Edge with a mysterious object from Hobblegrunt Island the Hunters stole, with them following behind. ''Encounter with the Green Death'' Harold had made several dealings at Auction Island, including providing for a scam of a rock turning Dragons to stone. He finds these rocks at Dragon Island. The next time the Dragon Riders see him is when they had gone to Dragon Island. He states that he is stuck on the island and asks for help. The riders accept but they first want to solve the problem with the Green Death. When the riders are distracted by the huge dragon, Harald steals Astrid's compass and uses a secret tunnel to escape. He then tries to sail off, but the Green Death attacks him. The player then distracts the dragon who calms down in front of Toothless, the Alpha. Harald then fires a wood piece which gets in the Green Death's neck. While the player helps the Green Death, Harald makes his escape, leaving the blue orb to the Dragon Riders. ''Watching from the Shadows'' When Hiccup and the player visit the Leviathan after he grew up, Harald and a mysterious person are seen in the background, watching the scene. ''Torn between Loyalties'' Later during the Expansion, "Rise of Stormheart", Harald is working for another person, Nikora Stormheart. He acts as a liaison between her and the Dragon Riders on Dragon's Edge. Despite his professed loyalty to his new boss, he helps the player and Riders destroy Stormheart's stash of Grimora venom, claiming to be worried about Leopold's safety. ''Fight against the Dragon Riders'' During the Expansion "Wrath of Stormheart", Harald reappears as a loyal right-hand man of Nikora Stormheart. He is in charge of attacking Berk while captaining The Tempest. The player, along with Valka fight off Nikora's forces commanded by Harald. He also fights the player directly during a 'Dragon Tactics' ability. Leopold even helps by breathing fire at the player. Ultimately, the player defeats Harald in combat and he retreats. Conquering Berk, however, was never the goal. The attack was only serving as a diversion while Nikora took over Auction Island. Later, Harald speaks with the player on Auction Island and indicates he fully supports Nikora's plans. ''Infiltrating the Warlords' Camp'' Physical Appearance Harald has blonde hair, pulled back into a banded ponytail and a thin, pointed beard. He wears a brown tunic with a red sash and brown belt over it, and a yellow long sleeve shirt. His gloves have fur lacing on them, as well as on his boots and tunic. Harald also wears a decorated, metal guard on his left shoulder and forearm. Personality Harald is certainly untrustworthy as he goes behind the backs of the Dragon Riders in Battle for the Edge. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Relationships Nikora Stormheart Harald seems to have built a minor relationship with Nikora, after he disappeared, as he worked for her in the expansion, Rise of Stormheart. Appearances Trivia *His name appears to be based on Harald II of Denmark, sometimes referred to as Harald Forkbeard. *Hiccup's trust and Astrid's mistrust towards Harald mirrors their first impression of Heather. They both also have lied and stolen the Book of Dragons. **However, Heather was trying to save her parents, while Harald was trying to make a profit. *Harald is the third person to lie and betray the Dragon Riders. The other two are Heather and Hroar. **Coincidentally, all their names begin with "H." *Harald is the only villain that has a dragon who is truly loyal to their master. Alvin's relationship with Groundsplitter is unclear, Dagur's Skrill has escaped, and Drago Bludvist tortured his Bewilderbeast into following his orders. **Dagur does have Shattermaster and Sleuther, who are loyal to him. However, he was not a villain when they became his dragons. *His name is nearly identical to Hiccup's French name, "Harold." References * Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dragon Riders Category:Humans Category:Minor Game Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Viking Category:Nikora Stormheart Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Human Characters from the Franchise